


I Love That Guy

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 13 Days of Halloween 2016 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Costumes, Ficlet, Gen, costume malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Nursey's wearing the perfect costume.





	

Nursey checked the group chat while he waited for his latte. Not much of a conversation was going on, just some last minute details for the HallowKegster – nothing Nursey had to worry about.

“Derek?” The barista handed him his drink with a smile. “I love your costume. You look just like him.”

“Oh. Thanks. Happy Halloween.” There was a jack-o-lantern drawn in his latte. “Great work.”

The barista blushed. “Thanks. Have a great day!”

Nursey enjoyed the walk back to the Haus. It was a perfect late fall day, with just the right amount of chill in the air. The trees were practically bare, the naked branches rising like gnarled fingers grasping for the sun. He’d have to remember to write that down later.

“Dude, I love that guy,” someone yelled from across the street. “Sweet!”

Nursey waved at them and continued on his way.

When he got to the Haus, Bitty was in full-on baking mode. “Oh, good, you’re here. I need you and Dex to pick up a few things for tonight. Everyone else is too busy.”

“No problem. Got a list?” He threw his empty cup in the garbage. Maybe he and Dex could grab some coffee while they were out.

“I have it. I was just waiting for you.” Dex held up a sheet of paper. “Let’s go.”

Bitty threw ingredients into a bowl without even looking; it was probably pie filling. “Love your costume, by the way, Nursey. Perfect choice. Don’t take too long, boys.”

Dex and Nursey left the Haus and began walking to the Stop ‘n Shop.

“Who are you even dressed up as?” Dex asked.

“No idea. These are just the clothes I put on this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if he's not actually wearing a costume, people thinking he is wearing one is kind of a costume malfunction, right? Just go with it :)


End file.
